


Our Song

by Imzadi83



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Fluff, Happy, Romance, Sweet, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imzadi83/pseuds/Imzadi83
Summary: Grace/Rigsby shipper vid to "Our Song" by Taylor Swift





	Our Song




End file.
